January 17, 2018 NXT results
The January 17, 2018 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Center Stage Theater in Atlanta, Georgia on January 4, 2018. Summary Riddick Moss & Tino Sabbatelli escaped Heavy Machinery with a victory in a huge tag team battle that was brimming with power and brawn. A few weeks ago, Moss & Sabbatelli had a tense encounter with Tucker Knight & Otis Dozovic when the chiseled Superstars took exception to the Future Star of NXT Award nominees trying to move their car. The hoss tag teams settled their differences in a battle of behemoths that ended with Moss pinning Knight thanks to some help from his feet on the ropes. Moss & Sabbatelli earned the “W,” but this may not be the last testosterone-filled conflict between these adversaries. With a combined five 2017 NXT Year-End Award nominations between them, Roderick Strong and Fabian Aichner have already shown the NXT Universe why they are two of the best wrestlers in the world. Tonight, they further cemented their standing as in-ring savants with an awesome head-to-head clash on NXT. The Italian-born Future Star of NXT Award nominee attempted a high-risk top-rope springboard attack, only for Strong to counter the move before locking in his Strong Hold for the submission win. After the bout, Strong made perhaps the boldest and most dangerous callout of his career. The Messiah of the Backbreaker declared Lars Sullivan a “force like something he’s never felt before” that he wants to “destroy.” Aliyah and Lacey Evans engaged in a fierce back-and-forth battle for momentum within the NXT Women's division, but the hard-fought contest ended abruptly when Evans landed a jaw-rattling right hand to the face of her opponent to pick up the pinfall victory. After the contest, The Lady of NXT got on the microphone and bemoaned General Manager William Regal for letting “the lowest forms of societal trash” like Nikki Cross, Kairi Sane and others compete in the Women's division. Evans’ post-match rant was interrupted by the arrival of Shayna Baszler, whose appearance caused Evans to brusquely leave the ringside area. The Queen of Spades then proceeded to the ring to put her unforgiving Kirifuda Clutch on the fallen Aliyah. NXT Women's Champion Ember Moon had seen enough, rushing the squared circle to make the save as Baszler left the ring. Moon immediately challenged the bullying Baszler to a match, but the former MMA fighter was only interested in a fight if it was for Moon's NXT Women's Title. After the heated encounter, Regal made the match official during an interview in the locker room area. On Saturday, Jan. 27, at TakeOver: Philadelphia, it will be Ember Moon vs. Shayna Baszler for the NXT Women's Championship! Lacking his usual entrance music, Johnny Gargano made an unscheduled trip to the ring to address the NXT Universe. After a backstage interaction between General Manager William Regal and Zelina Vega, in which Regal indicated he'd discourage Gargano from putting his upcoming NXT Title Match opportunity on the line against Velveteen Dream, Johnny Wrestling was fed up with being doubted. A fired-up Gargano made clear that his NXT Championship opportunity was no fluke. The No. 1 Contender then passionately volunteered to put his match against Andrade “Cien” Almas at TakeOver: Philadelphia at stake in a showdown next week against Velveteen Dream. The charismatic Dream lost his spot in the No. 1 Contender's tournament to Gargano because of an injury. Now, Velveteen Dream has a chance to prove it was his right to challenge the NXT Champion all along. For the first time in a very long time, Johnny Gargano knows who he is: He's “Johnny Freaking Wrestling,” and he's the next NXT Champion. The Authors of Pain sent a clear message to NXT Tag Team Champions Kyle O’Reilly & Bobby Fish with a strong win over The Street Profits. Angelo Dawkins & Montez Ford pulled out their high-flying arsenal of moves, but Akam & Rezar followed their playbook for pain perfectly en route to a pinfall victory. The NXT Tag Team of the Year Award nominees delivered the Super Collider followed by the Last Chapter to put an end to The Street Profits’ undefeated streak. As a result, The Authors of Pain will meet Undisputed ERA at TakeOver: Philadelphia with the NXT Tag Team Championship on the line. Results ; ; *Riddick Moss & Tino Sabbatelli defeated Heavy Machinery (Otis Dozovic & Tucker Knight) (4:35) *Roderick Strong defeated Fabian Aichner (4:32) *Lacey Evans defeated Aliyah (3:22) *The Authors Of Pain (Akam & Rezar) defeated Street Profits (Angelo Dawkins & Montez Ford) to be the #1 Contender for the NXT Tag Team Championship (6:45) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 1-17-18 NXT 1.jpg 1-17-18 NXT 2.jpg 1-17-18 NXT 3.jpg 1-17-18 NXT 4.jpg 1-17-18 NXT 5.jpg 1-17-18 NXT 6.jpg 1-17-18 NXT 7.jpg 1-17-18 NXT 8.jpg 1-17-18 NXT 9.jpg 1-17-18 NXT 10.jpg 1-17-18 NXT 11.jpg 1-17-18 NXT 12.jpg 1-17-18 NXT 13.jpg 1-17-18 NXT 14.jpg 1-17-18 NXT 15.jpg 1-17-18 NXT 16.jpg 1-17-18 NXT 17.jpg 1-17-18 NXT 18.jpg 1-17-18 NXT 19.jpg 1-17-18 NXT 20.jpg 1-17-18 NXT 21.jpg 1-17-18 NXT 22.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #283 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #283 at WWE.com * NXT #430 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:WWE NXT results Category:2018 television events